


if we have each other

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Love, its just mj thinking about peter, its soft, no angst here folks, soft, they are in Love and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: mj thinks about peter, and their relationship.or, im stuck at a family gathering and avoiding everyone
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	if we have each other

MJ woke up slowly. 

Her eyes fluttered for a few moments, adjusting to the darkness. The room was slightly illuminated by the moonlight spilling in from the window, highlighting a few things for her to see. 

She turned in the bed, coming face to face with Peter, who was still asleep, face relaxed and mouth slightly open. One arm was shoved under the pillow, the other casually thrown over her waist, his wrist brushing the strip of bare skin from her shirt riding up slightly. 

MJ took a mental snapshot of the boy in front of her. 

He was so...pretty, with his curly hair falling slightly in his face, and the way the moonlight fell over his skin, giving him a soft kind of glow, and how peaceful his features looked. 

She resisted the urge to brush the curls out of his eyes, not wanting to wake him up. She wanted a little longer of just staring at him before he woke up, coming to in those drowsy stages of sleep, all half-lidded eyes and dopey grins and soft words. 

MJ had always considered herself above being hopelessly in love, and swore she wouldn’t partake in the drama of high school dating. But Peter, she felt, was different. Peter wasn’t like other high school boys. He was caring, and sweet, and a bit of a dork, but he would never hurt her. 

He had broken through MJ’s carefully crafted walls around her heart, and, at first, she had resisted. She hadn’t been sure what to  _ do _ . Everything was so new and foreign, and MJ was, for the first time, completely vulnerable and at a loss with  _ how  _ to express her feelings. 

But Peter had been patient with her. He still smiled when she said something slightly odd, or some fact that didn’t quite fit the situation. He’d brush his hand against hers, give her a reassuring smile that said  _ it’s okay, i love you _ , and move on. He didn’t scoff or roll his eyes or give her the look that most people did. He had her heart in his hands, and MJ found that she didn’t mind at all. 

He cared for her in a way no one ever had before, and it filled a hole in her heart she hadn’t realized was there. 

He was all soft glances and little touches, small shows of affection that never failed to make MJ smile, or her heart flutter. He was hands brushing in class, notes of affection scrawled on the corner of her papers, an enthusiastic mention of a book he thought she’d like or a song that reminded him of her. He was there to brush her hair back out of her face, to lean on when she was down, and to offer her his jacket when she was cold. He was words of affection whispered, drunk off love, in the middle of the night. He was showing up with chocolate and a blanket when she sent him a text saying she didn’t feel well, sitting out on the fire escape with her and pointing out various stars to her. He was promises of love declared through the haze of sleepiness, brown eyes warm with affection and lips pulled into a soft smile. He was everything MJ wanted and more than she ever could have expected. 

Peter had snuck through her armor, seeing her at her best and at her worst, his love and fierce loyalty never wavering. He didn’t care that she was awkward and defensive sometimes, he’d just remind her that he loved her, and that she didn’t have to hide her emotions. Slowly, over time, expressing her affection had become easier. She’d been stiff at first, freezing up sometimes, unsure of what to do. But she’d grab his hand, she’d move closer to him around other people, she’d grin and didn’t cover her face, and she’d laugh out loud. Life was easier with Peter by her side. 

MJ blew out a slow breath of air, curling closer to Peter, eyes closing. She recounted the past five years they’d spent together, the love and the fear and the undying devotion towards each other. She thought about the Spider-Man Peter, thought about that life he led and the experiences that came with it. Remembered the first time she’d met Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Carol Danvers. 

She thought about how Peter did nothing but give, so full of love, kindness viable in his every move.

Loving Peter was the easiest thing in the world. MJ just wanted to make sure he was happy, because someone like him never deserved to be sad. He made her feel impossibly human, made her feel emotions she didn’t know she could feel.

She often thought about her brain. It worked differently from most people’s - she was more...detached from her emotions, coming off as apathetic and distant a lot. But it was never like that with Peter. He understood, somehow, and MJ had become more comfortable with her feelings. She wasn’t afraid to tell him that she liked this, didn’t like that, wanted something, loved him. He made everything easier. 

Now, it wasn’t to say that MJ hadn’t helped Peter - though she’d been adamant that she was the only one benefiting from their relationship. 

But Peter had instantly refuted that when she offhandedly mentioned it once. He’d looked her in the eyes and told her that she made him so, so happy, and he couldn’t imagine life without her. 

_ “Thank you,” Carol had murmured, the two of them watching as Peter ran around with Morgan.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Thank you,” she repeated. “Peter...you make him really, really happy. And he...things have been hard, lately. He feels a lot of stress on the superhero end of things. But you remind him that he’s also a kid, and he needs to live his life. Genuinely, MJ, you’re one of the best people for him. It’s nice to have someone who isn’t a superhero to ground you and love you. So thank you.”  _

It was a relationship that people longed for, with love in every glance, and the surety that neither would leave. They were two people who fit impossibly well together, working together in a way that left other people staring in awe. They lived in their own little bubble, coexisting and thriving together. 

MJ froze as Peter shifted, his eyes fluttering open before his gaze landed on her and he gave her a soft, dopey smile, lazily reaching up and tapping her nose. 

“Boop,” he whispered, grin widening. 

“Dork,” MJ said, smiling. 

“But I’m your dork,” he responded softly, arm tightening around MJ’s waist. 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “You are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well lads hope you enjoyed
> 
> yes i am at a family christmas party. yes my mom has told me to join the family. yes i did write this instead. yes i am gay and closeted and also my social battery is completely drained and if i spend any longer around people i Will have a mental breakdown. 
> 
> so enjoy you fuckers. jk. yall are amazing and thanks for reading <3
> 
> my [tumblr](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
